


Someone To Count On

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, leokura, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the events of Phantom Rouge, Leorio looks after Kurapika in a hospital in hopes of getting him to realize value of his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Count On

_Reckless._ If he was only allowed a single word to sum up Kurapika, Leorio would use that.

Sometimes, when Leorio had trouble sleeping, he pondered on just what kind of person Kurapika truly was. Dutiful was certainly one of the many traits that were related to the last surviving member of the Kurta Clan. Dutiful…dutiful to the point where he seemed to ignore his physical limitations, solely so that he could devote himself to his mission.

It was a sight Leorio had seen plenty of times and one he’d without a doubt see even more in the future, yet seeing Kurapika in a hospital bed for some reason made Leorio smile. That wasn’t because he liked seeing him injured–quite the opposite. But it reminded him that he needed someone to keep him in check. It wasn’t a secret to anyone who knew Kurapika that his mission quite literally meant to him more than his life most likely ever would, yet he wouldn’t be seeing the day when his clan was avenged if he were to keep being this reckless.

At least in his sleep his seems to be peaceful, Leorio thought as he eyed the sleeping blonde. The nurses had tried to come and see him, yet Leorio knew that what he truly needed right now was good and proper rest.

The rising sun however, seemed to have other plans, as its ray washed over Kurapika’s face, causing him to yawn and slowly open up his eyes.

It took him a moment to adjust his gaze, yet the first sight he saw was Leorio talking to a nurse. He didn’t really register what the two were talking about, yet the few words that he did hear were more than enough to pain him what Leorio was so passionately telling the nurse. After a short while, the two of them were alone again, as the small room didn’t have much of a room for many patients to begin with and after some discussion, Leorio had managed to make it so that the room would be empty, unless the hospital really needed the extra bed.

“You…shouldn’t have…” Kurapika managed to say, his voice dry and quiet. Leorio instantly turned to look at him and in moment’s notice, Kurapika felt a cup up against his lips before steady stream of water made its way down his thirsty throat.

“Oh, be quiet for once. You’re so focused on your mission that you seem to neglect pretty much everything else in your life, including your own physical well-being. Trust me, I’m a doctor–” Judging by the look on Kurapika’s face, he had something to say for that comment, but Leorio answered it before it could come up. “–soon…and I know that no matter how dedicated you are, you need to look after yourself before you can take on the Troupe members. One bad fight and you might not see tomorrow, is that what you really want? Huh?”

Kurapika rarely saw Leorio angry, but he was seeing it now. While Leorio’s looks were far from menacing or intimidating, his words did ring true.

“What good would my anger be if it doomed me? I can’t let it control me, but rather the opposite.” Kurapika looked at Leorio, answering more with his stare than his conversation.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Leorio calmed down and pulled the cup away from Kurapika’s mouth.

“Not to be rude or anything you know…but surely you understand where I’m coming from, righ–”

“I do, Leorio. I do,” Kurapika quickly interrupted him. His default, stern expression slowly faded before he flashed Leorio a smile.

Leorio could feel his own throat now suddenly turning dry; seeing Kurapika like this still took him some time to get used to. Not that he was complaining, not at all.

“This might sound strange coming from me, but could we not talk about the Troupe for a moment? You’ve made me realize that focusing on my anger and my mission alone would most likely get me to an early grave and I’d rather avoid that, if possible.”

Leorio had hard time believing that those words came out of Kurapika’s mouth. Normally he talked more about his mission to avenge his clan members than Gon talked about finding his old man, yet Leorio knew that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Oh…sure, I mean if YOU are fine with that, then of course I am too.” Leorio coughed and rubbed his neck, even more so as Kurapika’s amused, quiet laughter made its way to his ears.

“Thank you. I was actually hoping you could help me with something?” Kurapika asked. Leorio tilted his head slightly before gesturing Kurapika to continue.

“I haven’t been able to wash myself properly for a few days and the nurses seem to be a bit busy with other patients. Perhaps you could assist me? I’ll do the same for you. I know it must be hard for you, given your height.”

Leorio gulped before he’d even try to open up his mouth for a response. What came out was a series of words that didn’t mean anything before Leorio simply gave Kurapika an nod for an answer.

“Excellent, do help me out of this bed and we can make our way to the spa downstairs. It ought to be empty at this hour,” Kurapika said before Leorio came to his assistance.

 

Kurapika had been right about the fact that the spa was empty. It was early, but Leorio had expected there to be at least one person there. The entire place was now for them and them alone.

As a man of fashion, it pained Leorio to see in what kind of clothes Kurapika had to wear in bed. As a doctor, he knew exactly why, yet it wouldn’t hurt to make the clothes at least a little bit more fashionable and easy on the eye. The teal robes were at least easy to remove, as Kurapika took them off with one, easy swing. Leorio didn’t want to stare at him for too long, but his gaze did stay staring at him for a bit longer than he’d do with anyone else.

“I’ll go ahead, Leorio, follow me when you’re finished undressing.” Kurapika disappeared into the spa side.

 _Keep it cool, Leorio…just…talk about things that take your mind away from him…you know how to do it…_ Leorio psyched himself as he unbuckled his trousers. As he was taking them off however, he realized that while he could fool his mind, there was a part of his body that he really couldn’t distract as easily. _Great…just great…_ Leorio said to himself as he stared at his half-erect member. Putting it in between his legs in hopes of hiding it would make it all the more obvious, so instead of that, Leorio simply decided to march in, in hopes that Kurapika wouldn’t look at him.

Leorio’s wish was granted, as Kurapika had his back turned to him. Despite them being alone, someone must have been here not so long time ago, as the air was hot and fresh. Though the rising steam blocking some of Leorio’s vision, he could still see Kurapika quite clearly. His slightly scarred, bare back quickly reminded Leorio of just what they had been through just few days ago. Kurapika was an embodiment of strong willpower, but Leorio still had good reason to worry–Kurapika needed more than that willpower if he was to succeed in his goal.

“So…you seem to be getting comfortable in here already, that’s…that’s good,” Leorio commented as he sat down on a small stool behind Kurapika.

“Yes, this is rather pleasant. Would you care to clean my back now?” Kurapika asked as he handed Leorio a wash glove and some shampoo to go with it.

“Um…yeah…sure, sure.” Leorio replied as he grabbed the items handed to him. Leorio did his best to focus on the task, quite literally, at hand, yet he had hard time keeping his wandering eyes away from Kurapika’s body. It was the strength of his will that was hard to resist, yet Leorio would be lying if he were to say that he didn’t enjoy looking at his body as well. Kurapika was much smaller, at least when compared to him, but such things didn’t really matter to Leorio at all.

It was a confusing feeling, not knowing just how the other person felt for you, yet if their relationship would solely be that of friendship, or more like brotherhood at this point, he’d gladly take it. But should there be chance for something deeper, he wouldn’t shy away from that either.

Leorio coated the washing glove with shampoo before he allowed it to touch Kurapika’s skin. The injuries of Kurapika’s latest adventure were quite clear, even to someone who wasn’t a medical expert. Luckily though, this time it wasn’t anything that serious, few bruises mostly, yet it was Kurapika’s very nature that worried Leorio the most. The wet cloth touched Kurapika’s bare back before Leorio would start circling it around slowly.

“You really should pay more attention to your own survival, Kurapika,” Leorio remarked after a moment of silence.

“You don’t have to repeat that. I know that already, Leorio. Yet I alone chose this path and I’ll also be the one one walking it.” Kurapika replied. “Alone.”

Leorio couldn’t help himself not to sigh, Kurapika was being so dramatic as always, yet it didn’t really surprise him. The washing glove found it’s way lower, now washing over Kurapika’s hips.

“You could try learning to trust others more still, you know? I know that it’s not easy for you but…it’s not like it’s that easy for rest of us either? We care about you, Kurapika, I…” Leorio struggled to finish his sentence, even more so as he felt Kurapika’s fingers touching his hand.

“You care about me is what you were saying, I assume? I do know that, Leorio, you wouldn’t be angry with me if you didn’t care. I have to ask, though, is it friendship you’re seeking between us, or something more?” Kurapika asked, turning his head a bit to gaze at a blushing Leorio with one eye.

As if staring at naked Kurapika wasn’t giving him hard enough time–now he had to go and drop this bomb on top him as well. Leorio gulped and mumbled something as he tried to come up with a witty comeback, yet upon hearing Kurapika laugh softly, he knew that being rational or witty in this situation was out of the question.

“It’s okay, Leorio, I understand. I should be grateful that I have people in my life that care about me. Sometimes I take things for granted, and I should consider my actions more wisely in the future. But you will be there to guide me on the right path, won’t you, Leorio?”

And there it was again: the smile that was such a rare sight that Leorio wanted to save it in case he wouldn’t see it again.

“Um…well…” Leorio coughed dryly. “…Yeah, sure…I mean someone has to do it, since you always seem to worry about your mission rather than your own well-being.”

Kurapika didn’t say anything, but instead let his actions speak for him. His hand had slowly traveled to Leorio’s shoulder, which allowed him to push Leorio closer to himself. Upon feeling his forehead up against his own, Kurapika leaned to give him a kiss onto his scruffy cheek before pulling away.

“We have washing left to do now. We should get back into it.” Kurapika said.

Leorio nodded back at him before he’d continue washing, now feeling himself too, much more at ease than before.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
